An electromechanical transmission typically includes a planetary gearing arrangement having, for example, three planetaries, and multiple members connected respectively to an engine, multiple electric machines, and an output. The electric machines are each typically operable in a generator mode or a motor mode and are electrically linked. Sometimes the electrical circuitry additionally includes a power source and/or a storage device such as one or more batteries. By the term two degree of freedom transmission, it is generally meant that two unique parameters are needed to positively control the transmission output.
When controlling a two degree of freedom electromechanical transmission, a problem to be overcome is how to maximize the dynamic response of the transmission to input commands such as an operator input, changing load conditions and/or changing environmental conditions such as grade and the like, while also maximizing electrical efficiency, without exceeding torque and power limits for the electrical machines which change with speed. Particularly in this regard, it is desired to maintain a stable voltage over the electrical link between the electrical machines as much as possible over the range of operation of the transmission.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.